Episode 1
Date: JN0725/A.T. 12/11:30 :Location: Point a11J/Amaruba Jungle :Conditions: Rain :Temperature: 28°C :Humidity: 80% AI partners : :1: CYBORG :2: RED x4 :3: Death Summer :4: Mr baykal Chapter 0 Prologue A A group of 3 GTT-01 travels the snow plains but one of them is damaged. It slows down and eventually shuts down. CYBORG, Death Summer, the Mercenary Captain and another Mercenary continue until they reach a group of Genessas spawning Sepias. After dealing them, another VS shuts down. CYBORG digs the ground and finds a data post. The squad goes to the other side of the cliff and finds another data post and some equipment. Prologue B A group of 3 GAN-36 observe the progress of the ground squad. The transports are then attacked by Trilids, Raibees and finally an Undeep. Only the GAN-36 carrying RED x4 and Mr baykal survives and they move to meets the ground team. This part can only be done in online co-op and by the second and fourth players. Reunion A Gorechryatis emerges from the snow preventing the GAN-36 to land. The Mercenaries eliminate it and get on board the transport to proceed with their mission. Chapter 1 Area 1 The Mercenaries arrives at the Amaruba Jungle, but a swarm of crazed Trilids destroys their GAN-36, forcing them to jump into the water. Then they fight through a jungle infested with Akrid. Area 2 The Mercenaries find a Jungle Pirate outpost guarding the entrance to the mine. Area 3 The Mercenaries attacks the mine and activates the control panel in order to spin the drills of the mine out of control. The Jungle Pirate Leader gathers his men and attempts to stop them. When the mine starts crumbling, the Mercenaries flees using an elevator leading them to the surface. Chapter 2 Area 1 The Mercenaries fight through an area infested with Akrid. Area 2 (Optional- only accessed via a hidden path in Area 1) The Mercenaries finds a set of bridges controlled by the Jungle Pirates. They then fight their way through, while fighting Akrid that guard the exit. Area 3 The squad hook up with some reinforcement, but their GAN-36 is destroyed by the Queen. After defeating it, the dying Akrid destroys the door blocking their way. Chapter 3 Area 1 The Mercenaries find a Jungle Pirate outpost guarding the entrance of their fortress. Area 2 The Mercenaries storm the Jungle Pirate fortress, fighting through the reinforcements but only to be ordered to fall back for extraction. Area 3 The Mercenaries arrives at the extraction point, but they have to fight the Gordiant. After defeating it, a GAN-36 comes to pick the survivors but tells them that there was no extraction unit- every squad of mercenaries sent to wipe out the Jungle Pirates was killed by the Gordiant until they arrived. The Mercenaries conclude that it was a trap to decimate Snow Pirates- but by who? CYBORG ponders : There's nothing to be gained by wiping out Snow Pirates... Unless you had some kind of grudge. Category:Lost Planet 2 Campaign Category:Lost Planet 2 Campaign